Cheddar and Sour cream
by jessicajadedixon
Summary: Chez is a normal girl until her father gives her a gem stone pendant for her birthday, then strange things begin to happen to Chez.


**(it was 3am... i just had the idea while i was asking myself questions... because that's what i do at 3am... i lay in bed and wish to sleep but my brain won't turn off x.x' if you see this and your interested then feel free to follow me ^.^ because there will be more! and yes CHEZ is a play on the word CHEDDAR! her family is cheese theme because that's what my 3am brain decided i wanted to do... so yes it's cheddar and sour cream... welcome to the 3am brain!)**

"A few months ago my father brought me a present from his latest dig site. Seeing as he's an archeologist, you would be correct to assume that the gift was a rock. He brought me this really shiny and beautiful pendant he'd made for me from things he found while digging for fossils. I think it's the best thing ever." Chez felt a fond smile form on her face as she looked deeply into the pendant hung around her neck, before her gaze drifted upwards towards the crashing waves of one of Beach City's many beaches. "It's my first day in Beach city. The people in my old town didn't appreciate my recent string of... what can only be called bad luck, so we were forced to move." She pulled her knees up towards her chest, resting her chin upon them, before she leveled a frown towards the water. "Mom thought it would be best to move some place peaceful. A nice, quiet place to keep me calm. Lately my emotions have become a destructive roller coaster of devastation."

"Excuse me." A tall pale boy in a hoodie jacket and large orange pants appeared seemingly from nowhere beside her. "I uhh... don't mean to interrupt your self-talk. I just, haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh?" Chez looks up at the new face. "I'm chez, I just moved here. We just finished unpacking so I went for a walk."

"Sour Cream." He introduced himself with an easy smile. "Cool name. Mind if I sit?"

"Knock yourself out." Chez agreed, but her eyes were back on the water before he could even be seated, and a sigh escaped her lips as her focus returned to her previous musings.

An action that didn't go unnoticed, as Sour Cream's tone was softer as he spoke up once more. "I couldn't help over hearing your talk. That's some pretty deep stuff... about your emotions and stuff." He trailed off a bit, as if unsure of how exactly to finish his statement.

Despite this, Chez picked up the offer without hesitation. "You have no idea." She exhaled with a frown. "It seems like I just seem to mess up everything I try recently. I even managed to get myself lost!"

"I see." He scrunched his face a bit. "You uhh... you want me to show you around town? Maybe we can figure out where you live?"

"That'd be great, thanks." Chez smiled a bit, mood brightening at the freely given aid. "You have no idea how much it sucks to not know where you are."

"Hey it's no big woop, ya know?" He brushed it off humbly as he stood up, his hands instantly darting into his pockets and his shoulder slouching just slightly. "I guess we can start with food places and the arcade, then if you're still lost I can ask Buck if he knows?" He turned his head to give her a confident look. "My friend Buck is the Mayor's son, he might know if anybody new moved into town. It's pretty rare around her, we don't get many new people."

"Wow, friends with the Mayor's son." Chez sent him a surprised look. "That's really amazing!"

Sour Cream sent her another easy smile, adding a shrug. "It's alright I guess. He's cool so you know whatever."

The two began walking, setting into an easy, comfortable silence. After stopping by the Fish Stew Pizza as well as the Big Donut, Chez still couldn't recognized anything. Neither were quite willing to give up yet, so they also stopped by Funland, but that didn't ring any familiar bells either.

Discouraged, Chez stopped walking and sat on a nearby bench. Sour Cream wasn't far behind, more than happy to take a load off after so much walking.

While Chez was content to sit for a while and brood, Sour Cream had another plan. "Well I guess I'll call Buck then." He shrugged in his signature little way before whipping out his phone, only to grumble. "Oh dang it... no bars."

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket he leaned back with a sigh. "That's the thing man, you never have service when you need it. Let's head back."

"Sure." She responded simply, eyes downcast and feet dragging a bit.

About two blocks later the silence that formed between them was broken by Sour Cream. "Sorry about that Chez, I thought for sure I'd be able to help you." He apologized, rubbing his neck.

"It's okay." Chez smiled a little bit, grateful for the effort regardless. "Thanks for trying anyways though."

"I guess my mom might know...?" Sour Cream suggested. "She super cool an-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as the sand beneath his feet began shifting and moving. "What the what!?"

"What's happening!?" Chez exclaimed, looking around in panic, noticing the sand was moving in just one spot.

"A weird occurrence!" Sour Cream took a few rapid steps backwards, only to find his legs sinking quickly into the grains.

"ah!?" He cried out as his lower extremities were rapidly consumed.

"No!" Chez lunged forward, but just barely missed his hoodie as he dropped like a rock, like the sand wasn't even there. "Sour Cream!?"

(everything before this part was Beta by my new buddy Justin on 7-24-2017. HE DID A GREAT JOB :D even i have trouble recognizing the story XD)

Then a glowing sandy dirt monster with several squid arms comes out of the sand. Chez stares up at it in horror as she had never seen anything like it before. 'what is this?!'

"hey put me down!" Sour cream struggles though he's quite stuck.

"SC!" Chez screams and runs forward. 'I don't have time to waste I have to help.' She runs forward towards the monster and jumps at it only to get knocked to the ground as it swings. 'it's no use... even if I have recently become stronger it's a monster and I'm just human.' She looks up at the monster. 'but I can't just give up without a fight. What can I do?!'

'do you wish for our assistance?'

"what who's there!?" Chez yells looking around.

'inside the gem you wear around your neck. We have the power to help you if you channel our energy through your body.'

"who are you?" Chez wonders.

"who we were and what we are is of little importance now. If you want to save Sour Cream, you must trust us."

"alright what do I have to do?" Chez stands back up and the gem begins to glow.

'as long as your filled with determination to save the innocent you will be able to draw on our power as if it were your own. Reach inside the pendant concentrate.'

Chez nods and touches the pendant. As she does her hand disappears into it. inside she can feel the handle of something and so she grabs onto it and pulls it with all her might. For a moment the blue energy wavers, but then slowly the energy becomes a small sword. "a sword?" she stares at it confused.

The monster roars drawing her attention back up. she then notices the monster is merely seconds away from devouring Sour cream. "UNHAND HIM!" she screams and jumps into the air. In a flash she has cut through the center of the beast and come out the other side of it covered in monster goo.

The monster poofs into a small pink and orange gem and falls to the ground along with sour cream.

"ow." Sour cream pouts slightly. Then he turns to Chez. "so that's pretty cool right?"

"i... I didn't know I could do that." Chez says looking at the small blue sword with patterns of ocean waves on it.

Sour cream looks around and then turns back to Chez. "so are you a gem then?"

"gem?" Chez raises an eyebrow. "what's that?"

"what happened here?!" Pearl screams with her hands on her face as the beach is completely destroyed by the monster before Chez defeated it. then Pearl notices the sword Chez is holding. "what?! You! you get away from that human this instant!" she growls and draws her spear from her head. Without really waiting for a response pearl charges Chez with the intent to poof the non-existent gem.

"wait!" Sour cream knows exactly what's going on from a time he was with Steven when Steven became trapped in an escape pod from a gem ship. Sour cream quickly picks up the poofed gem monster and jumps in front of Chez. "hold up!" he holds the gem up to pearl. "you've got it wrong. Chez isn't attacking me she's helping me. this thing attacked me and almost ate me."

Pearl stares at the poofed gem. "you... poofed a gem." She looks at chez and then at the sword. "how did you get a gem sword?"

"I don't know." Chez frowns and the sword disappears. "I just wanted to help SC and then my pendant." She looks down at her pendant.

"what is that?" Pearl inspects it closer after putting a bubble around the monster's gem. "where did you get this?!" she demands.

"my father gave it to me." Chez defends. "he had it made from a shiny stone he found on a dig site."

"dig site?" Pearl questions.

"my father is an archeologist." Chez explains. "he gave me this last time he came to visit... right before my emotions started causing everyone problems."

Sour Cream puts his hands in his pockets. "it isn't my business to get involved in you gem stuff ladies but Chez is still lost."

"lost?" Pearl questions.

"I'm new in town I just finished unpacking today, but I got lost while walking around town I don't know how to get back home." Chez explains.

Pearl frowns. "well ok we'll figure that out later but first I need to know more about this." She points at the pendant again. "I'm sorry but I need to take you to garnet."

 **(if you like this chapter follow me on Wattpad littlejadelady)**


End file.
